Nombre
by danalia
Summary: Todos conocemos a Naruto y en que mente pervertida se originó su nombre, pero ¿por qué Minato y Kushina decidieron ponerle ese nombre al pequeño que sería su hijo? Entren y averígüenlo.


Este one-shot está dedicado a todos los fanáticos de Naruto.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

* * *

Nombre

Era una noche tranquila; habían pocas personas en las calles de Konoha, en los negocios se despedía a los clientes y se cerraban las puertas, el viento soplaba con suavidad y las estrellas comenzaban a apreciarse en el cielo; de un azul tan profundos como los ojos del cuarto Hokage que, en ese momento, regresaba a su hogar después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo. Al llegar fue recibido cariñosamente por su esposa.

La cena "preparada" por Kushina consistía en ramen instantáneo, ella iba por el séptimo tazón cuando se percató de que Minato aún no acababa el primero, esto la preocupo.

_ ¿ocurre algo malo?_ pregunto.

_ ¿ah?... claro que no ¿por qué preguntas?_ inquirió el Namikaze al oír la pregunta de su mujer.

_ no has comido casi nada y ¡es ramen! Algo te preocupa… ¿qué es?_ explicó la kunoichi.

_no es nada… solo… he estado pensando desde la tarde… aún no decidimos el nombre de nuestro hijo.

_te entiendo, yo también le he dado vueltas. Desde que Tsunade nos confirmó que sería niño.

_ ¿pensaste en algo?..._ pregunto ilusionado el futuro padre.

_aún no. Tenía muchas ideas, pero ninguna me convenció_ suspiró la Uzumaki._ ¿y tú?

_ Tampoco…

Kushina miró preocupada a su esposo y, poniéndose de pie con su mejor sonrisa se dirigió al namikaze.

_bueno, no importa ya verás cómo, sin darnos cuenta, encontraremos el nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo, ttebane _ terminó mientras acariciaba su vientre y observaba a Minato asentir para luego acercarse a besarla, acto que ella correspondió.

* * *

Al día siguiente; el sol brillaba como nunca, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban en las calles y los ninjas comenzaban a prepararse para sus próximas misiones. Entre tanto, Minato y Kushina recorrían la aldea. El Hokage se dirigía hacia la torre, dispuesto a comenzar su día de trabajo y Kushina iba hacia el Ichiraku ramen; dispuesta a comer todo el ramen que fueran capaces de cocinar, pero lo planes de la pareja fueron pospuestos cuando… _**Boom**_…

_ **¡****pervertido!** _se escuchó el grito desde las aguas termales mientras se apreciaba como algo que parecía haber sido lanzado desde allá aterrizaba justo en frente de un extrañado Minato y una curiosa Kushina.

_ ¿Jiraya-sensei? _ se preguntó el ojiazul al ver a su maestro en un estado deprimente mientras lo ayudaba y, junto a su esposa, lo llevaba al hospital.

* * *

_ **¿Entro a las aguas termales a espiar a las mujeres?**_ preguntaba sorprendida Kushina al no comprender como Jiraya podía llegar a ese nivel.

_Era necesario, es parte de la investigación para mi libro_ se defendió.

Minato suspiro; cansado de los problemas en los que su maestro se metía

_ Sensei, no hay nada que justifique esta clase de comportamiento_ le repuso.

_pero…

_pero nada pervertido _ habló aún molesta una voluptuosa mujer.

_ Tsunade, usted también actuó irresponsablemente.

_pero…

_ Tsunade; estuvo a punto de matar a Jiraya_ dijo Kushina apoyando a su esposo.

_ Se lo merecía _ dijo entre dientes la ninja médico.

_ Voy a hablar muy seriamente con los dos en cuanto jiraya se recupere_ informó el Hokage.

_hmp…_ se marchó indignada la sannin.

_sensei, debe dejar esos hábitos _recomendó.

_pero si lo hiciera no tendría material de interés para mis libros y estos no se venderían_ replicó el aludido.

_ ¿por qué no? _pregunto Kakashi apareciendo en la puerta con uno de los libros de Jiraya.

_no llama la atención _ respondió.

_pero la historia es mejor cuando es más simple, como en el primer libro que escribió.

_ ¿has leído mi primer libro? _pregunto sorprendido el escritor ante el comentario del pequeño.

_si _ respondió despreocupadamente.

_ ¿Qué libro es ese? _pregunto interesada la Uzumaki.

_ yo tampoco conozco ese libro sensei _señalo Minato.

_Es el primero que escribí, trata sobre un ninja valiente. No tenía nada muy llamativo, por lo mismo no es muy conocido.

_disculpen, es hora de la revisión_ dijo una enfermera.

_Claro. Hasta pronto sensei_ se despidió Minato y salió seguido de Kushina y Kakashi.

Fuera del hospital Kakashi se dirigió a Minato para saber sobre la siguiente misión que realizarían, cuando ellos arreglaban los detalles Kushina los interrumpió.

_Kakashi_ llamó.

_ ¿Qué? _

_ ¿aún tienes el primer libro de jiraya?

_si, ¿Por qué?

_quisiera que me lo prestaras. Es que no me imagino a ese pervertido escribiendo algo que no sea hentai._ explicó la mujer.

_ahora que lo mencionas, a mí también me dio curiosidad_ acotó el namikaze

_ Claro. Se lo pueden quedar yo tengo otra copia_ señaló.

Minato y Kushina regresaron a su hogar después de ir a casa de Kakashi a buscar el libro y de que Kushina pudo agotar el ramen de Ichiraku (y, tal vez, hasta de la aldea).

Se sentaron a ojear el libro agradeciéndole mentalmente a Kakashi por habérselos regalado.

"Era un ninja fuerte, valiente e inteligente que buscaba la paz para el mundo shinobi…

_Aunque acabes conmigo, vendrá otro asesino a atacar la aldea. Mientras vivamos en este maldito mundo ninja, no habrá paz.

_Si existe algo como la paz, yo me encargare de alcanzarla.

_ ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_mi nombre es…"

_ **¡Naruto! **_exclamaron al unísono Minato y Kushina después de leer.

Era justo lo que buscaban; el nombre perfecto y la clase de hijo que tendrían sin duda alguna.

_ Es perfecto, sabía que lo encontraríamos, ttebane_ decía emocionada la futura madre.

_Exacto. Será nuestro hijo; valiente, fuerte e inteligente: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Aquel que traerá la paz a nuestro mundo…

_y la felicidad y el amor a nuestra vida.

**Fin.**


End file.
